When It Rains Tears, I’ll Spill My Heart For You
by YuukiByNight
Summary: Yuuki and Luffy have been friends since diapers, but will this battle over wrong and right win over their friendship? Will Yuuki's love blind her from ever reaching her goals? Will Luffy stop Yuuki from making a huge mistake? Or is the mistake good?
1. Age Seven Academy Days

*~:When It Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart For You:~*

***~:Age Seven, Academy Days:~***

Two bright-eyed little girls, one slightly older than the other, sat one row away from each other in the academy. Iruka-sensei's lesson on how to throw a kunai seemed to be putting the older one to sleep. The younger one sensed this quickly and folded a tiny note into a ninja star shape and threw it at her.

The older girl groaned when the note hit her in the forehead.

_*~:~*_

_Yuuki, _

_If you keep sleeping in class, Iruka-sensei said he'd report you to the Hokage and you don't want that! Come on and focus! This is actually pretty interesting. _

_~Luffy _

_*~:~*_

She pulled out a dull pencil and scribbled back on the paper in her normal chicken scratch and folded it, in the wrong way, into a paper ball which she tossed back at Luffy.

_*~:~*_

_Luffy, _

_Come on! You and I both know I don't want to be a ninja. I'm only doing this because I have to live up to my father's expectations. If I don't want to be a ninja, why should I be good at it? _

_~Yuuki _

_*~:~*_

Luffy sighed and smoothed out the paper, shaking her head while making a _tsk tsk _sound. Luffy was unlike Yuuki in so many ways, yet they were similar as well. Luffy was bright, intelligent, aspired to be a great ninja, while Yuuki was lazy, dim-witted, and only aspired to see her father say "I'm proud of you." But there were both similar in how they both wanted to please their families and just be accepted.

But they had a long way to go; especially since they were only seven at the time.

Luffy began writing in her normal neat print.

_*~:~*_

_YuuYuu! _

_Don't lie; you know you want to be a ninja, too! I've seen the way you train yourself, strain so hard just to hit the target. I don't wanna be a kunoichi without you! You're like my big sister! _

_~Luffy _

_*~:~*_

As soon as Luffy tossed the note back, a shuriken sliced through the paper, sending shreds of white splattered with gray were floating to the ground. Yuuki readjusted herself into an alert crouch. Iruka-sensei stood in front of the class, an angry scowl glued to his face. "What did I say about note passing, you two?!" The rest of the class adjusted their focus onto us.

"Uh…" Luffy stammered, nervous of all the eyes on her. And Yuuki, being the protective older friend, she stood up.

"I was passing the note. Don't blame Luffy. She was only an accomplice." Yuuki didn't care about the glares being sent to her from some of the other kunoichi.

She jumped on top of her desk, taking picking up the pieces of note shreds. She cleared her throat as she started putting pieces together, "Dear Yuuki, I say that we should practice our shuriken tossing after Iruka-sensei lets us out of class! ~Luffy." She smirked, "Dear Luffy, That would be wonderful! I can't wait until Iruka-sensei finishes the lesson so we can train together. ~Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Sasuke murmured, his hands folded in front of him.

Sakura and Ino giggled at the nickname. "Who goes by 'Bubbles'?" said Sakura. "That's so stupid!" replied Ino.

"I do, and if you've got a problem with that why don't I teach you how to throw a fucking ninja star!" Yuuki was used to using vulgar language.

"MIYABAII-SAN! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Iruka tried stopping her rant, but once she got started there was no stopping her, so he had to take her out of the class; literally dragging her by the hood of her clan sweatshirt as she was shouting, "Shut the hell up Sakura-whore!"

Luffy, who stayed in class, was being pinpointed as well by Sakura and Ino. "Why do you even hang out with her? She's such a brat!" Sakura said.

"She's a freak is what she is. She thinks she's so great and brave just because she's half a year older than us. It proves she's stupid if she's still taking ninja classes with us," Ino scoffed.

Luffy's anger was beginning to build deep inside of her. "You have no idea what it's like for her! Have you ever even wondered why she's still doing it?! She could've quit when she wanted! What kind of shinobi would talk about a fellow ninja like that?! You don't deserve to be kunoichi!"

Sakura and Ino stared wide-eyed at the poison that had been spit at them. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji stared at Luffy as well. Nobody had ever heard an outburst like that out of her, but it certainly wouldn't be her last.

As soon as class let out, Luffy headed on her normal path home, but today, Naruto was walking with her instead of Yuuki. Yuuki had probably already gone home, but Luffy was still eight, and Naruto had thought she'd enjoy the company home.

They talked about random stuff on the way: how they both loved ramen from Ichiraku's, how they both hated cats, and how Luffy thought Sasuke was stuck-up and didn't live up to the recognition he got. By the time he'd walked her up to her door, he'd already been stricken with her! (Enough to get over his Sakura crush!)

Luffy's father had been watching her through the window, though, and pulled her in roughly as soon as Naruto turned away. He screamed at her about how Naruto was a bad influence; a monster because of Kyuubi. Luffy screamed back, just as loud, and threw a fit about it before running off to her room, crying and feeling bad for Naruto.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was still at the academy, sitting on the fence, watching as the sun slowly set. She sighed, thinking about how her family was at home, waiting for her older sister, one of the most memorable kunoichi, to get home from a mission.

Chinatsu was treasured, held securely in the Miyabaii family as an heirloom. If anything happened to her, even just one tiny scratch, Yuuki's mother and father would freak out and start doing everything they could to help Chinatsu. But if Yuuki came home, mangled and bloody, her family would just bandage her up and set her back out, telling her she needed to be more like Chinatsu.

She drew in her breath sharply and swung her legs. _Might as well enjoy my childhood while I can, _she thought. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. "Hey," a voice called out.

"Hi," she replied, eyes still set on the sun.

"Mind if I join you?" She looked up to see Sasuke, almost smiling, and nodded.

"I don't care. I'm going to have to leave soon anyway. My parent's are probably worried," she laughed, "Oh wait! I'm not Chinatsu."

Sasuke scooted a little closer to her, "What do you mean?"

"I'm nothing like my older sister. She's a legendary kunoichi. How the hell am I supposed to live up to those expectations?!" She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"That sounds like my family. It's all about Itachi. Itachi did this, Itachi did that, Itachi was the leader of the ANBU at age 13! I can't live up to him. I know how you feel, Bubbles." She smiled a little at the nickname she'd given herself. He smiled back at her.

After that, they'd stayed quiet. Just sitting there, enjoying the sunset and each other's company. Yuuki yawned and stared at the moon, "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he said, wearily.

"What do you really want to do? I mean… do you really want to be a ninja?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I want to be stronger and better than my brother someday. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering…" she yawned again, leaning into him. He smiled and laid his head on top of hers, enjoying the sweet scent of her lilac soap. She didn't say anything for a little while, and when he looked down, sure enough her eyes were shut and she was sleeping soundly. He didn't wake her up, nor did he move. They stayed like that, all night long.


	2. Not Meant To Be

*~:When It Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart For You:~*

***~:Not Meant To Be:~***

"Yuuki?" Luffy poked her sleeping friend. Yuuki's head shot up, an imprint of a kunai knife in her forehead, "How did you not cut yourself?!"

Yuuki smirked, "Easy. It's all on my arms; I can't cut my own head." She lifted up her sleeves to show the disgusting scars left from countless suicide attempts and just anger expression of hatred towards her family.

Luffy sighed and pulled Yuuki's sleeves back down, "Don't let Iruka-sensei see those." She perked up as soon as Naruto grabbed the seat next to her. He smiled back delightfully at her. Yuuki envied Luffy because of this. Her friendship with Sasuke had faded away when her sister, Chinatsu, ran away with Itachi.

She sighed and turned away from Luffy and Naruto, glancing back to where Sasuke was sitting, face impassive with eyes full of hatred. "What's wrong with Yuuki?" Naruto speculated, whispering to the point where he thought Yuuki couldn't hear him.

"She's depressed, as always. It's typical Yuuki behavior, Foxy," Luffy replied, unaware that Yuuki was getting up, moving to the back row, three seats down from Sasuke.

As she sent sideways glances in his direction, she remembered the day it all happened so vividly.

_Sasuke and Yuuki were eight years old; their friendship had lasted one whole year and Yuuki wanted to surprise Sasuke with an anniversary gift. She baked a tart, bought some candy from the market, and some flowers from the shop Ino's parents owned. _

_When she'd made up her basket to perfection, she smiled jubilantly and slung it over her shoulder. But as she made her way to the door, she noticed something. Chinatsu had a bigger knapsack than normal. "Onii-chan, where are you going?" she asked in an innocent tone._

"_I'm going away, Yuuki," Chinatsu replied, unfazed by the worry, or wonder, in her little sister's voice. _

"_Where to onii-chan?" _

"_Away! That's all you must know!" Chinatsu's curtness was something Yuuki had never heard from her sister. Chinatsu realized this and kneeled to her sister's level, smiling slightly, "Yuuki, look, if I had my choice, I'd stay here with you; but I can't. I have to go away for a while. I'm sure we'll meet again, but as for now, know that I love you. I want you to be the best kunoichi you can be!" She hugged her sister tightly, a fearful hug. One of the last ones Yuuki'd ever receive. _

"_B-But onii-chan! Please stay with me? Mother and Father, they love you, not me. Even if I were to become the best kunoichi in Japan, they wouldn't love me like they love you!" Yuuki had grabbed a hold of her sister's leg and refused to let go. _

"_Aishiteru, Yuuki-chan." And Chinatsu was gone; "away", wherever that was. _

_Yuuki grabbed her basket and ran out the door. Surely Sasuke would comfort her in her painful hour, she thought as she ran faster, pushing her legs harder, to reach the Uchiha clan house._

_When she got there though, everything was horrible. Blood was strewn everywhere, their owner's bodies lay among piles of debris. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the street, two figures in front of him, tormenting him. "Sasuke!" Yuuki called out. _

_She began running towards him, but stopped in her tracks when one of the figures turned around. "C-Chinatsu…" she murmured. Chinatsu glared at her younger sibling, gaining Itachi's attention. _

"_Do you want me to kill her, Chinatsu?" His voice was cold as ice. Sasuke shook in terror at the question. _

"_No! Don't kill her onee-san!" he cried out, grabbing Itachi by the ankle. Itachi kicked him off and Yuuki winced. _

"_No. She could be useful in the future. Spare her; and your pathetic little brother," Chinatsu's voice was just as cold, "Let's get out of here." And she was gone again; along with Itachi to "away" once more. _

_Yuuki scrambled to her feet, ran to Sasuke's side, and put her arm around his shoulder. He shook her off, staring at her with anger and terror, "You! Your sister planted this in his head! I know it! You're the reason my clan is dead! Get out of here! Just go away! Leave me alone!" _

_She backed up, tears running down her cheeks, and she sprinted away. She had nowhere to go. Nothing to look forward to in life; not even her dreams seemed reachable now. _

Yuuki growled at her fantasy. She thought that some part of her could actually mend this tear between her and Sasuke. She wished that she could have him as her friend again. Luffy still had Naruto, and Yuuki, but Yuuki wanted Sasuke again. She wanted to be able to hug him without getting glared at. She wanted to just be in his arms again. "Itami?" Iruka's voice called out.

"Here!" Luffy replied.

"Uzumaki?"

"Here!" Naruto shouted, grinning stupidly.

"Uchiha?"

"Present." He said heavily.

"Haruno?" The names rang off, in no real order, until her called Yuuki's name. "Miyabaii?" No reply. "Miyabaii?" Yet again, no reply. "Miyabaii?!" Frustrated, Iruka climbed up the steps and took Yuuki, who was day dreaming, by the shoulders. "How are you going to learn to become a ninja if you won't even recognize your name, huh?!" He shook her violently.

"Let me go!" She spat in her sensei's face, and he released her. "I don't wanna be a ninja anyway! This is bull shit!" She grabbed her bag and walked out.

Luffy stared back, worried for her friend's sake. She'd never _walked _out of class on her own. She'd always been dragged out for inappropriate language. Oh Yuuki, she thought as her friend walked gloomily out of the room.

Class resumed though, even with the absence of Yuuki. Luffy paid careful attention, yet kept her mind on where Yuuki had gone. As she was taking down notes, one was passed over to her from Naruto. "From you?" she mouthed to Naruto. He shook his head and nodded in Sasuke's direction. She glared at the paper as she unfolded it.

*~:~*

_Itami, _

_What's wrong with Yuuki? _

_-Uchiha_

*~:~*

She didn't bother replying to his note. She stuffed it in her notebook and refocused her attention on the lesson. Why the hell would he worry about the girl he hates? After so many years of ignoring her, he chooses _now_ to care what wrong with her?! Luffy growled under her breath.

"Ok class; tomorrow is your gennin qualifying exam! I hope to see you all pass with flying colors," Iruka announced at the end of the lesson, "Class dismissed." As everyone shuffled out of the room, Iruka clasped a hand on Luffy's shoulder, holding her back. "Luffy, I need to speak with you about Yuuki."

"What do you need to say?"

"Well, does she really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That she doesn't want to be a ninja. If she doesn't want to be a ninja, tell her she doesn't even need to bother anymore."

"No! Iruka-sensei she does want to be a ninja! More than anybody here," Luffy pleaded.

"Then why would she say something like that if she doesn't mean it?" He shook his head in disagreement, "She's got to learn to watch what she says, Luffy."

"She's stubborn, you know that! Everybody has to know that by now! Just you watch, she'll be there tomorrow. And she'll pass 'with flying colors' like the rest of the class." Before Iruka could protest, Luffy was out of the room and down the hallway where Naruto was waiting to walk her home—a daily ritual since that fateful evening.

"So what did Iruka-sensei wanna talk to you about, Lu?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, just Yuuki and if she was coming tomorrow," she replied, walking a little closer to him.

"I know she's your friend and all, but I really don't think she's up for the job of a ninja." Luffy stopped walking, halting Naruto with her.

"What did you just say?" She had shrugged out of his grasp.

"Well she doesn't pay attention and she yells at the teacher!"

"Like you don't?! _You _don't pay attention, and _you_ don't listen to Iruka, and _you_ don't have the right to say that!" She was fuming.

"W-What? I didn't mean it in a bad way! I'm just saying," he retorted.

"Well don't. Yuuki's been through enough."

"She acts like Sasuke! Like she's better than everybody!"

"She is nothing like that bastard!" Luffy had never actually yelled at Naruto before, but this was the last straw.

"Luffy, calm down; I was just sayin—"

"Leave me alone," Luffy walked the rest of the way home alone.

She was supposed to be home half an hour ago. This wasn't the first time she'd been late, yet she knew the consequences. Her father, a very strict man, would pummel her any time she did one little thing wrong. Bruises upon bruises of tiny little mistakes; there was no real reason as to why he beat her. She did no such severe thing he accused her of.

And sure enough, when she arrived home, the punishment was very severe this time. One black eye and a sprained wrist when she hit the floor and tried to push herself off the ground was her demise.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was sitting on her roof, watching the moon like always. She sensed her friend's pain, but put it behind her and stayed where she was. Normally, she would've run over to her friend's; bandage up the wounds her father gave her and talk it out. But because of the course of the day, Yuuki couldn't bring herself to do it.

As she reclined back onto the roof, a hallucination of a person precious to her appeared. "C-Chinatsu?" she called out. The figure stiffened and then disappeared. A tear ran down her cheek as she whispered, "Come back, onii-chan…"


	3. We're Practically Twins

*~:When It Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart For You:~*

大輝 & 富子

***~:We're Practically Twins:~* **

A rap at Yuuki's window awoke her mid-slumber. She groaned and got up to let her friend inside the room. "Yuuki, things are getting worse," Luffy explained, "Naruto hates me and my dad's getting more violent. I'm afraid he's going to do something… irreversible."

"Like what? Raping you?" Luffy nodded, a tear welling up in the corner of her eye. "Look, he won't be able to rape you. I would never let that happen! You're the best friend I've ever had, and if he ever touches you in the wrong way, I'll slice his dick off and shove it down his throat." Luffy giggled, slightly, and Yuuki pulled her into a tight embrace, "Friends do that."

"Friends forever, right?" She sniffled.

Yuuki smiled, nodded, and said, "Forever and a day. Until the fake rose dies! Until my heart stops beating!"

"As will I; until the day I die."

"You shouldn't have said that, Lu." She smirked and started singing in a Soprano voice, "Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you, for you. Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you." It was Luffy's favorite song; the one and only song that could make her smile when she was really down.

"Thanks for listening to me, Yuu. I'm glad you're there for me when I need you," she hugged Yuuki once more.

"Yeah, I'll be here, forever…" She sighed, "You want to know an easy way to let steam out?"

"Hmm?" Yuuki released herself from Luffy's grasp and jumped onto her bed, patting the empty spot next to her for Luffy. She sat down, pondering what Yuuki was talking about.

Yuuki leaned over her bed, her long legs keeping her locked into place as she stuck her head under the mattress. "Where is it?" she muttered, "Aw come on! I didn't throw it awa—ah ha!" She receded from her underworld of wonder with a little green box tucked under her arm.

"Uh, what's that, Yuu?" Luffy's curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. She reached out for the box, but Yuuki pulled away again.

"Just wait, ok?" She smiled her usual devious grin, "Before I give you this 'steam-reliever' you have to promise me that you won't kill yourself, overdose with it, or tell anybody that _I _showed it to you and gave you one, okay?"

Luffy nodded and Yuuki opened the box, its contents mystifying yet horrifying as well. At least over twenty razorblades protruded from the box, some had blood on them, some had edges fit enough to slice through even the thickest of skin. Some were still in a razor.

"You really think this relieves issues, Yuu?" Luffy said, picking up one of the newest blades and examining it.

"Sure as hell works for me. Why don't you just try it?" Yuuki picked up one of the older ones—one that had a few drops of her blood on it, "Just watch what I do, okay? Then you can try it!" She turned her arm over, placed the blade's edge against her pale skin, and the next thing you heard was a slight _drip drop_ as blood flowed from her cut.

Luffy did the same, and she instantly felt the results. It was a reliever. She couldn't remember anything. She spaced out as she watched the crimson drops spill out of the wound. She laughed, "This high is amazing! I can see why you do it now!"

Yuuki smirked, "Thank you, thank you. Now don't get it too deep." A knock at Yuuki's door startled both of them. Yuuki began to gather up the box and its insides hastily. She pulled out a roll of bandages and tossed them to Luffy. "Hide," she mouthed and Luffy did so, blade still in hand.

She pulled down her sleeve, pinching it in place with her thumb. As she hurried to her door, she messed up her hair and rubbed her eyes to make it seem like she'd been sleeping. "Yes," she said in a sleepy tone.

Miyabaii Tomiko and Miyabaii Taiki stood side by side in the doorway. "Honey, we heard voices," Tomiko, her mother, said.

"Yeah, is there a boy in there?!" Taiki, her father, shouted.

"No! Of course not! Why the hell would I have a boy in here?" Yuuki shouted back.

"Is… Is it Chinatsu?" Tomiko gasped as the name came out.

"No, Mother, it's not Chinatsu. Chinatsu's gone. It's just me! Get over it already!" Tomiko sulked away, a ghostly look in her eyes and a tear on her placid face.

"Look what you did now, Yumi! You're mother's crying thanks to you," Taiki grabbed Yuuki by the hood.

"It's _Yuuki._ What kind of father doesn't know their own child's name?"

"You might as damn well be named Yucky! That's what you are! You're nasty to everybody, even your own God damn mother! Where do you learn all of this shit anyway?!"

"Dear. Old. Dad." She tugged herself lose of his grasp and slammed the door in his face. As soon as the pounding retreated, she curled herself up into a ball on her bed. Luffy came out of her hiding place and took her previous spot next to Yuuki.

"Yuu… I don't know what to say…" Luffy began to stroke Yuuki's rum hair as tears poured out of her eyes.

"What kind of," gasp, "parents don't know their," gasp, "own child's name?"

"They aren't your parents, lovie. They're just the people who gave birth to you and let you live with them in their house."

"In other words: parents." Yuuki sat up, now suddenly angered, "Where's the bandages?"

Luffy pulled the roll out of her pocket and handed it to Yuuki, who had already got a sturdy blade out. "You aren't going to kill yourself, are you?!" Luffy worried.

"Of course not," she muttered. She lifted her arm up, examining her own wrist, looking at all the blue veins. She let it fall back to the bed before placing the blade on her forearm and dragging it down to her wrist, where she stopped at the major vein. As the blood started flowing, she wrapped the bandages countless times around the cut. "There; now I'll look like Rock Lee for the gennin qualifying exam tomorrow."

"Rock Lee?" Luffy asked, and then she actually heard what Yuuki had said. Her face lit up and she grabbed Yuuki into yet another hug, "You're doing it?! You're gonna be a ninja!!"

Yuuki giggled and nodded, "It seems more exciting than this dump, Lu."

"Yay!" Luffy shouted.

"Are you staying here again tonight?"

"Yuppers, I can't go home now."

As the night went on, the girls talked endless hours. Around three o'clock in the morning, they were sound asleep facing each other on Yuuki's bed.

Yuuki was second to fall asleep, though. She stared at her friend's perfect sleeping composure and whispered, "We're practically twins, Luffy."


	4. Chocolate Bars and Dog Drool

*~:When It Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart For You:~*

***~:Chocolate Bars and Dog Drool:~* **

"Yuu, wake up!" Luffy shouted at the slumbering Yuuki. Yuuki shot up, kicking Luffy onto the hard floor. "Ouch," Luffy said as she rose, rubbing her bottom, "You've got good reflexes, Yuu."

"Thanks," Yuuki said, laughing nervously. She checked the clock, and glared at Luffy, "It's only six o'clock, Luffy."

"Yeah, we've got to get ready. Exams are at nine, and you barely know anything about the cloning!"

"Cloning? That's all we have to do? Seriously?" Yuuki scoffed and placed her hands in the correct signs. Without muttering a word, several other Yuukis gathered about the room. "How's that for your Clone Jutsu?" They all said in unison. Luffy clapped and the clones took a bow.

"Now reverse it." The clones smirked, and every single Yuuki disappeared—not even the real Yuuki was there. "Huh? Where'd you go?" Luffy started looking in the obvious hiding spots. "Yuuki?!" she called out.

The door opened and Yuuki walked in, carrying two blueberry muffins, "Yes Lu?" Luffy jumped, but grabbed a muffin and munched away at it.

"You're amazing when it comes to that Jutsu! How'd you transport?"

"Oh, I learned it after… Well I knew it already. Just because I don't pay attention doesn't mean I don't know anything."

A loud beeping sound followed by some woman wailing out some peppy love song came over Yuuki's alarm clock. "And you didn't have to wake us up either. I've had my alarm set for ages!"

"Doesn't mean you would've gotten up—I know you, Yuuki. Not even an alarm clock, that wasn't me, can wake you up."

"Touché!" Yuuki ran into her closet and threw on her normal ninja outfit: her hooded sweatshirt with her clan symbol on it, with her tight-fitting tank top underneath it, and her battle shorts. "Do you need to borrow clothes today?"

"Nah, we sneak back into my house and get some. We just can't wake the bastard up, okies?"

"Yup; we can go after I finish my brain food!"

"You don't have a brain, so it's just food."

"I RESENT THAT!"

"Too bad, I liked it!" Luffy stuck her tongue out before taking a huge bite out of her muffin.

Once they were finished, Yuuki packed her knapsack to the brim with extra tools and clothes. She didn't plan on coming home that night, but she didn't tell Luffy this. Yuuki tucked her small green box deep down into her bag, where it couldn't be detected, and both the girls jumped out the window. They couldn't use the door unless they wanted to wake up Tomiko and Taiki, and neither of them wished so.

Luffy's yard was overgrown, yet her house was beautiful. Her mother, God bless her soul, was very neat and tidy about her house, and she had passed the trait down to Luffy. Luffy made sure that the house's upkeep was standard.

The house was painted white on the outside, with blue trim, and beautiful cast iron railings. Yuuki and Luffy had often spent the summer nights sleeping on the swing on the porch together while they told secrets about how Luffy was somewhat, secretly, in love with Naruto and how Yuuki wished that Chinatsu had never left—that way she and Sasuke might've had a chance together.

Whenever Yuuki was over, Luffy's dad pretended to be all nice and lovey dovey towards his daughter. But the second Yuuki would leave, he'd yell at her for inviting "that useless and pathetic excuse for a ninja wannabe." It'd start out with yelling, and end up with bruises or cuts.

Luffy and Yuuki sneaked in through the basement window; the basement being Luffy's bedroom. Yuuki sat on Luffy's cot while Luffy went through her baskets of close. The basement was cold and damp, the smell of mold and the sounds of pipes dripping were found there.

Luffy was an only child, but she did have a companion besides Yuuki. A small golden kitten crawled up onto Yuuki's lap, curled itself into a ball, and purred as Yuuki stroked its soft fur. "Hey there, Delilah," she hummed the tune to the popular song as the kitten fell asleep quickly.

"Don't you dare start singing. You'll wake up Mr. Meanie!" Luffy whispered. Yuuki smiled and nodded.

As Luffy changed into her normal outfit, just her meshes and shorts, she noticed the bandage around her arm and remembered the high from the night before. She began to panic, "What will they say when they see this bandage? They'll want to know what happened."

"Hm… Do you have a jacket?" Luffy nodded her head and pulled out a slim fitting blue jacket, "Good, just put it over your outfit and they'll never have to know."

The streets in Konoha just started to wake up as they made their way to the academy. Today was the big day; no time to look back, just forward. When they arrived, it was still too early for the doors to be opened to class, so Yuuki and Luffy took their normal positions on the bench.

"Hey Yuuki?" Luffy said.

"Yeah?" Yuuki had begun pulling out a chocolate bar from her pocket. Luffy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?!" she shouted, "SHARE IT!" Luffy fought hard to try and pry the bar out of Yuuki's hand, but it was no use. They were an equal match, even after Luffy summoned a clone to help her.

"It's mine!" and "No, share!" were thrown back and forth as the struggle urged on. They rolled to the floor, Yuuki pinning both Luffy and her clone. "My chocolate!" bellowed Yuuki, as she unwrapped it.

"No, my chocolate," Kiba laughed, taking the bar right out of Yuuki's hand and taking a massive bite out of it. Yuuki crawled off of Luffy, whose clone had disappeared. They both glared at him, growling under their breath.

"You fucking bastard! That was our damn chocolate!" Yuuki tackled Kiba to the ground, towering over him like a dog.

He just laughed and smirked, "This is kinda kinky, Yuuki." Luffy began laughing in the background and Yuuki quickly clambered off of Kiba as well to turn her glare to her friend.

"I'm s-sorry, Yuu, but it looked _so very_ wrong!" Luffy blurted out.

Kiba wrapped his arm around Yuuki's neck, "I liked it." He winked. Yuuki was disgusted.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Inuzuka."

"Oh, playing hard to get I see? I like it!" He leaned over and licked Yuuki roughly on the cheek.

"Eww!!! Dog drool!" She released herself from his grip and ran around, wiping her cheek with the palm of her hand and muttering curse words under her breath.

Pretty soon all the other ninja wannabes started crowding into the academy. Luffy, Yuuki, and Kiba sat on the bench, discussing random things while Kiba was being a pervert and Yuuki was bickering with him.

Luffy stayed quiet because she was keeping an eye out for Naruto. She still wanted to apologize. She watched every spiked hair walk past, yet no blond in sight. She sighed and turned to Yuuki and Kiba, who were still arguing but with smiles on their faces.

"We should head in guys," she said, standing up and extending her hand out to Yuuki, which she took generously as she returned the favor to Kiba.

"We should all skip inside! Come on!" Yuuki said, beginning the hop-step-jump-hop routine and dragging Luffy and Kiba with her. Luffy began skipping a few seconds later, but she and Yuuki still had to drag Kiba. He was trying desperately to break free of Yuuki's death lock.

But he gave in, and they all received stares when they came skipping in, hand in hand. Luffy let go of Yuuki's hand, and Yuuki let go of Kiba's, but Kiba refused to let go. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before taking his rightful place next to Choji.

Yuuki walked to the back row, where the only seat open was next to the last person she'd want to sit by. But seeing as she had no choice, Yuuki sat down next to Sasuke.

The class was settled down at Iruka's signal, "Okay class; today's the big day! Today will determine which of you are perfect for the rank of a gennin! Those who fail, well, you fail."

Yuuki's eye were slowly becoming heavier and heavier until a small piece of paper, folded into the shape of a triangle, was shoved in front of her. She looked around, but everybody was paying attention to Iruka and what they were supposed to do.

As she unfolded it, she recognized the memorable script. Sasuke was writing her a note? Why was he doing it? Didn't he hate her?

*~:~*

_Yuuki, _

_I know you think I hate you, but I really don't. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Maybe we could hang out later, ya know, like old times? Write me back with you answer. _

_~Sasuke _

*~:~*

She glanced at Sasuke through the bangs that covered her face. She didn't believe it was from him. It was probably from Sakura or Ino as a cruel joke. And if she replied, she'd look like an idiot. So, after forcing every ounce of yearning to write back out of her system, she shoved the note deep down into her pocket as Iruka said, "Let's get started with Miyabaii Yuuki!"


	5. Time To Shine

*~:When It Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart For You:~*

***~:Time to Shine~:***

Yuuki stayed put in the back row, even when all the other students piled out. "Come down here, Yuuki," Iruka said, already sounding aggravated with her. She heaved a sigh and jumped down in front of her teachers, landing with a soft thud.

"Cloning, right?" she asked, "We only have to clone ourselves to pass, right?"

"Yes," he started, "For everybody else who's been here. You, on the other hand, have to do cloning, transparency, and your kekkie genkai."

"What?!" she shouted back, appalled, "Why do I have to do all of that? My kekkie genkai is still hard to control! And what's with the transparency? What kind of kunoichi needs to know transparency?! It's not like I'm going to go sneaking around in the men's hot springs!"

"She's right, Iruka. It's not fair to make her do all of this when the others only have to do the cloning," Mizuki said, receiving an awkward stare from Iruka.

"Do you want to be a ninja or not, Yuuki?"

Yuuki sighed and nodded, "I'll do it. But don't get mad at me if I accidentally hurt you Iruka-sensei, ok?"

"Don't worry about it Yuuki; I know how to handle the Bloody Moons." He actually smiled at her, which was a first.

She felt the confidence and arrogance surge through her as she took her pose for her first Jutsu—the clones. As she formed her hand signs, the knowledge that she'd be a ninja soon kept her going as around thirty-two perfect clones filled the classroom. Iruka's mouth was wide, as were Mizuki's.

"She's good," Mizuki whispered to Iruka, who nodded in response.

"So I passed the cloning part?"

"Absolutely!" shouted Iruka, smiling gallantly and clapping his hands.

"Does that mean I don't have to do the other two parts?" Yuuki was pushing the envelope and Iruka's smiled faded. Yuuki growled and rolled her eyes before taking another stance. A few seconds later, she was gone.

Meanwhile, sitting outside the room in the hall, Kiba and Luffy awaited their turns. Luffy was still keeping an eye out for Naruto, while Kiba was keeping an eye on Sasuke. Luffy sighed. "How long does it take to do a simple cloning Jutsu?"

"I don't know, I'm not all that great at cloning," Kiba replied.

_Where's Naruto?_ Luffy thought. "Eh, I guess I'm ok at it," she replied with a fake smile, still worrying about the missing blond._ Did I hurt him that bad?_ She sighed. _Naruto…_

A ruckus came from the classroom that made both Luffy and Kiba jump. "What the hell was that?" Kiba shouted.

"Why the fuck would I know?" Luffy replied.

"No need for such language…" Kiba groaned and smacked his head on the wall.

Yuuki stood in the middle of the room, jacket ripping at the seams, hair a mess, and fangs still slightly protruding. There was a slim presence of red in her right eye while the left was still primarily crimson mixed with burgundy. She was huffing and puffing while Iruka was ragged and leaning against a wall. He was in somewhat of the same state. "A-ama-zing," he said in one fatigued breath.

"So I pass?" She smiled in a juvenile manor.

Mizuki and Iruka nodded. _She's great… I could use her to my advantage. _Mizuki thought.

Yuuki jumped up, grabbed her forehead protector, and ran out, shouting in jubilee. Luffy and Kiba stood up when she came running out. Luffy beamed and hugged her friend tightly, pile-driving her into the ground, "You did it Yuu!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Lu!" She laughed and hugged her friend back. All the other people in the hallway stared at them. Sakura made a remark about lesbianism towards them, but they didn't hear. Ino couldn't believe the sight of Yuuki being a ninja. Kiba was smiling and laughing at the two. Sasuke, well he stayed impassive, but on the inside he was questioning whether or not it really mattered if she was a ninja. Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru just brushed it off.

One by one all the other students were picked off as Yuuki, Luffy, and Kiba sat in the hallway, discussing what went on when Yuuki was taking the exam. "So they really made you do all of _that?_" Kiba asked.

"Yup!" she said with a smirk. "You should've seen how beat up Iruka looked after wards."

"Yes! I knew the Bloody Moons would get him!" Luffy hugged her friend again, "I wonder who's next?"

"Itami Luffy," Iruka called out as the door slid open and another new gennin came out, smiling giddily.

"I guess it's you. Good luck, Lu. You'll be a great ninja," Yuuki smiled and waved as Luffy grinned and ran into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You really shouldn't brag," a voice came from across the hall, "Yuuki."

She and Kiba glanced up and stared at the voice's owner. Uchiha Sasuke sat there, not looking at either of them. "Excuse you?" Yuuki made a feral noise.

"It's not what a good ninja does," he still didn't look at her when he spoke. "Oh wait, I wouldn't really call you a ninja. You're a wasted effort."

"You want to bring your stuck up ass over here and say that, Mr. Know-It-All?!" She was outraged.

"What do you know, Uchiha? Yuuki's a great ninja!" Kiba was sticking up for her, and it made Yuuki's cheeks turn a slight pinkish color. This time, Sasuke looked.

"Shut up, mutt. This isn't between you and me. It's between Yuuki and me."

Yuuki stood up and shook a small, pale fist at him, "Take it back before I make you!"

He stood up as well, but stayed in place, "No."

She charged at him, her fist almost colliding with his cheek; almost was the key word. Sasuke had grabbed her fist, holding it in place while he glared at her. "You'll just desert the village. Just like…"

"Don't you dare say it, bastard!" She made more of an effort to move her fist, but it was locked in place.

"Chinatsu," he smirked. Yuuki brought up her other fist, which he caught easily. But this was the plan, for when his hand we occupied, she brought her size six and a half foot and kicked him where it really counts. He dropped her fists and grabbed his package, falling to the ground. Kiba laughed heartily in the background while Sakura and Ino rushed to his side.

"I told you not to say it, didn't I?" Yuuki huffed and walked back over to where she was sitting before and slumped back into her previous position.

Luffy stared at Sasuke and glanced back at Yuuki as she came out holding her headband. "What just happened, and why did I have to miss it?!"

"Oh, you should've seen it, Lu. Sasuke got served! He said something about something and Yuuki totally bagged him. It was hilarious!" Kiba quieted his laughter when all the girls sent him a death glare.

"What'd he say, Yuu?" Yuuki stood up, brushed off her shorts, and shook her head, walking out the door. Luffy followed after her. "Yuuki, what's wrong?"

"He said it. He meant it. I thought this time could be different, that maybe… maybe we could patch things up again. But he just had to say it." Yuuki's voice trembled when she spoke.

"What did he say?"

"He said I'd run away. Just like…"

"He didn't say _that_ did he?" Luffy's eyes widened.

"Yup; he thinks I'm going to do exactly what Chinatsu did. I'm going to betray the Miyabaii clan and never look back at this village again," she sighed. "It's not true. I refuse to leave."

"I believe you."

"This is my time to shine. I have to outshine Chinatsu. And you're gonna do it with me!" Luffy nodded. They didn't go back to the academy to see Kiba pass the test. Luffy even forgot about Naruto for a few minutes as they walked trough the forest together, resting at the river and going over how things will be so much better once they're big, bad ninja.


	6. Public Display of Affection

*~:When it Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart for You:~*

***~:Public Display of Affection:~* **

Yuuki and Luffy stayed huddled together in the hallway as Kiba finished up his exam. They talked about some of the strangest things, just trying to pass the time.

"Lu… Where the hell am I going to stay?" Yuuki asked.

"Wait, you're serious about not going back?" Luffy replied.

"Yeah, I am. I know I've made empty threats about it before, but this time I'm serious. I'm not going back there to the people who don't even know my name. I packed my bags a couple nights ago. This morning when you were getting your stuff, I had my clone sitting in there with you while I got my bags and set them outside my window."

"Yuu… I don't know what to say. I can't let you live alone. You're only fourteen."

"Yes! Which is why I want _you_ to stay with me," Yuuki exclaimed.

Luffy stared at her comrade in disbelief. Yuuki's serious expression didn't change. "Oh my God… You're completely serious, aren't you?"

"Hell fucking yes I am!" Yuuki shouted a little too loud, earning a stare from some of the extra students in the hall. "Look, are you gonna come stay with me or not?"

"You don't even know where you're staying!"

Yuuki sighed. "I have an idea of where I'm staying…"

"Oh really? Where is that?" Luffy was always the reasonable one, mentioning to Yuuki what the flaws in her plans were.

"Look, there's this old summer cottage just outside the village gates. It's abandoned and the last time I was there was when… when _she_ and I would play there as kids. It's got two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, and the kitchen and living room are pretty small, but they're one big room," Yuuki whispered. "It's also hidden in the woods and the only way a person can get there is if they know the secret path."

Luffy gawked at her again. _Maybe it's not all just hot air coming from her mouth this time,_ she thought. "Have you seen this place since then? I mean, how do you know that it's not a piece of junk by now!?"

Yuuki nodded. "I went there to check it out a few days ago. It's perfectly fine and it's ready for anybody to live in it. Plus I can easily fix up anything that goes wrong." She seemed so sure of herself.

"I don't know Yuu… What if my dad comes looking for me?"

"There's an easy way to stop that from happening. But it's really risky…" Luffy understood what Yuuki was getting at and nodded solemnly. "So what do you say Lulu-san?"

Luffy rested her head on the wall and stared at the ceiling, imagining the possibility of being free from control; being her own person; being on her own for the first time. She heaved a sigh and looked at her friend.

Yuuki still had a hopeful expression on her face. "So…?"

"Yeah. Let's do it," Luffy smiled and Yuuki threw her arms around her, squealing like a giddy little girl. Luffy wrapped her arms around Yuuki as well and laughed at how childish she was acting.

"Well, well, well this certainly is a turn on," Kiba winked at the two hugging girls. "Now all we need is a tub of chocolate pudding, bikinis, and a French poodle! Oh, and for you two to be wrestling in a sexual manner."

Yuuki jumped up and glared at Kiba. "A French poodle?"

"Can't forget about Akamaru, can we?" He laughed and so did the girls.

"I have a golden cat. Would that work?" Akamaru growled at Luffy's mention of a feline.

"Nah, but thanks for the effort cutie," Kiba said making Luffy blush slightly. "So did Naruto finally show?"

"No…" Luffy looked away.

"That jerk… Well, I'll get him back for you! I promise."

Yuuki smirked. "Kiba and Luffy, sitting in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Aki in a baby carriage!" Kiba and Luffy glared at Yuuki. She just laughed heartily.

"I don't wanna get married, Yuu," Kiba said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"And if I get married, I want to marry Naruto!" Luffy shouted.

"What?!" A familiar voice shouted as well. Luffy turned around, facing the blond spiky haired boy. He had a crimson blush across his cheeks and a stupid grin on his mouth. Luffy was blushing the same way.

"Uh… Um… Well…" she stammered, unable to form words.

Yuuki and Kiba glanced at each other, both trying to contain their laughter.

Naruto, on the other hand, pulled Luffy into a deep and passionate kiss. It lasted for at least a minute and a half before he pulled away from her, leaving them both semi-stunned.

From the moment they started being friends at age seven, everybody knew this was going to happen. Everybody except for Naruto and Luffy.

"Wow…" they both said in unison.

Kiba and Yuuki glanced at each other again and finally let their laughter out. "That's so classic!" Yuuki gasped between laughs. Kiba nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek from laughing so hard.

"Shut up will ya?!" Naruto shouted.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Kiba joked back, still laughing.

"At least I did _something_! You haven't even kissed a girl yet!" Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?!" Kiba stopped laughing.

"You don't even have a girl you could kiss! And if you did, she'd be disgusted by you're dog-breath!"

Kiba growled. "Get ready to eat your words, idiot." He turned and faced Yuuki, a slight magenta tone to his cheeks, and grabbed her by the shoulders, planting a rough kiss right on her lips.

Luffy and Naruto watched with wide eyes. Yuuki, to everybody's surprise, didn't pull back. She didn't kiss back either, but she didn't pull away.

Kiba was enjoying himself a little too much. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was even more ecstatic that she let him in.

As he explored every inch of her mouth, somebody along the wall was watching with green eyes. Swiftly, Kiba was pulled off of Yuuki and pinned to the wall with shuriken. Sasuke stood in front of him, a scowl fixed on his face. "Don't do that in a public place. It's considered rude," he stated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha?!" Kiba shouted, trying to struggle and get free.

"Seriously Sasuke? What _do_ you think you're doing?" Yuuki snarled.

"Public display of affection is improper," he turned his icy stare on her. "Especially for you, Bubbles."

"You have no business telling me anything about how I show affection to somebody I like," Yuuki stated. "And you also have no business calling me by that name!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka called out from the doorway of the classroom.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned and followed the sound of the call leaving Kiba pinned to the wall and Yuuki glaring at his back.

"That jerk! Who the hell does he think he is?! He has **no **business telling me who I can't kiss and where I can't do it!" She turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Uh… Yuu?" Luffy said.

"What?!"

"What about Kiba?" She pointed to the still distraught Inuzuka on the wall.

"Oh…" Yuuki smiled and laughed nervously. "Sorry Kibbles."


	7. Jealousy

*~:When it Rains Tears, I'll Spill My Heart for You:~*

***~:Jealousy:~***

After his test, Sasuke emerged from the room to be bombarded by Sakura and Ino. "Oh Sasuke! You passed, of course!" Sakura squealed. "It's no surprise!" Ino screeched. He shook them off and continued to leave the academy.

Luffy and Naruto were still in the hallway, waiting until Naruto got to take the exam. Kiba and Yuuki were nowhere in sight, though. Luffy gave him a dirty look and turned away. It didn't faze him.

Sasuke had a million images running through his head. He couldn't believe that he had said those things to her about Chinatsu. He couldn't believe he got so outraged when he saw her kissing Kiba. He knew he didn't have any feelings for her. He couldn't have any feelings for her. Her sister was the reason his entire family was dead. Her sister was the reason he was all alone.

But he couldn't entirely blame her. _She _wasn't Chinatsu. _She _didn't kill his clan. _She _didn't run off with Itachi. _She _still wanted to be friends.

He shook his head and continued to walk… but he stopped when he spotted a familiar red head in the arms of a boy undeserving of her. He slipped into the shadow and watched Yuuki and Kiba closely.

"So that's when you got Akamaru?" Yuuki said, leaning closer to Kiba.

"Yep. And he's been my best friend ever since!" Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well that's adorable!" Yuuki squealed, picking up the little dog and cooing over him. Sasuke observed, hidden.

"You know what else is adorable?" Kiba whispered, leaning closer to Yuuki.

She glanced back up at him, big and innocent with the dog in her arms. "What?" she giggled.

"You," he said, kissing her deeply.

Sasuke felt his blood beginning to boil as he watched Yuuki let Akamaru jump to the ground so she could wrap her arms around Kiba's neck and kiss him back. He felt his muscles start to tense as he saw a sliver of his tongue sneak into her mouth. He felt his heart beginning to break as he realized he lost her.

:~*~:

Naruto skulked out of the classroom, without a forehead protector. Luffy was waiting for him eagerly. When he saw her, he diverted his eyes to the ground. "Don't look at me," he said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm a pathetic excuse for a ninja," he murmured. "I failed. Everybody else passed. You passed. Kiba passed. Sasuke passed. Even Yuuki passed. But I failed."

"Naruto…" Luffy reached her hand out to him but he pushed it back.

"I… I gotta go…" And with that, Naruto darted off without even a goodbye.

Luffy felt terrible, but she didn't follow him. Instead, she crept out and into the street.

:~*~:

Kiba and Yuuki sat on a park bench, snuggled close together with Sasuke not far away. He watched them closely as Kiba continuously hit on her and complimented on how beautiful she was. He made perverse comments about her curvaceous body that made Sasuke want to rip his entrails out and feed them to the little mutt he carried with him.

But he didn't. He didn't say anything. He didn't move a muscle. He stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Sasuke?" Luffy popped up beside him, silently so that she spooked him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a quizzical expression.

"Gah," he said. "W-What?"

"Are…. are you spying on Yuuki?" she asked.

"No!" he said. "Why would I want to?"

"Why don't you just leave her alone Uchiha? She seems like she's happy out there with Kiba," she said, her voice becoming louder with anger.

He cupped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up will ya?" Luffy grumbled. "I don't care about her. I just…"

Luffy bit his hand and he cried out in agony. "Goddamn it!" he shouted.

This cry caught Yuuki and Kiba's attention, and as quick as a cat, Yuuki was up and standing beside Luffy and Sasuke, with Kiba next to her, arm around her waist protectively. "What's going on?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"He's spying on you," Luffy said.

"I was not."

"Then why were you hiding out over here and watching us, Uchiha?" Kiba growled.

"Shut up mutt, this doesn't involve you," Sasuke snarled, gathering a defensive stance.

"Obviously it does if you're watching _my _girlfriend!" Kiba shouted.

"Girlfriend?" Luffy, Sasuke, and Yuuki said in unison.

"Yeah!"

Sasuke didn't know what came over him, but in a matter of mere seconds he was on top of Kiba, pounding his face in with brutal force. Kiba wasn't all defenseless, though. He and Sasuke rolled around as Yuuki and Luffy tried to pull them off one another.

"Stop it! This is ridiculous!" Yuuki shouted as soon as Sasuke pulled out a kunai. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

He tugged away and ran off, leaving Luffy and Yuuki to tend to an angered, beaten Kiba.

"What a jerk," Luffy said. "You okay Kiba?"

"Yeah," he said.

Yuuki knelt down beside him and used her sleeve to wipe some of the blood from his mouth. "I'm going to kill him. He has _no _right to do that," she rumbled.

"Yuu, it's alright," Kiba said, grabbing her hand. "I'll get him back, don't worry."

She smiled and nodded. Luffy knelt beside her and smiled, too. "Hey Yuu, shouldn't we be getting home?"

"Oh yeah! Can you get home alright by yourself Kibbles?"

"Yeah, I got my faithful dog with me," he laughed. "Can I have a kiss before you go though?"

Luffy looked at Yuuki strangely. She wasn't used to seeing her friend act the way she did over the course of the day.

"Sure," Yuuki said as she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and watched as she and Luffy walked away.

"Yuuki… are you seriously dating Kiba?" Luffy inquired, halfway on the path to her house.

"I don't think so," Yuuki replied. "I only really started to like him like this today. I just don't want to hurt him though. I don't really have feelings for that many people. At least, not him."

"You can't keep playing him like that then, Yuu," Luffy said.

"I know."

"Do you really? Or are you only doing this because Sasuke is actually paying attention to you again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You like the fact that Sasuke is spying on you. I know you, Yuuki. You _knew_ he was watching you. You _knew _he was jealous. You played him just like you played Kiba."

Yuuki glared at Luffy. "I have to go get some things. We'll move tomorrow."

"But...?" Luffy didn't notice the harshness of Yuuki's tone. "Okay," she said and let her friend go on her own way.

:~*~:

Yuuki ran along the moonlit streets of Konoha. Her long red hair blew wildly behind her and her hazel eyes were blurred with tears that she refused to let out. Nobody was in the streets and nobody cared that she was. She was just running for the sake of running.

Until she bumped into somebody and was knocked onto her bottom. She quickly recovered and brushed herself off. Naruto was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. "Yuuki!" he shouted, a stupid smile on his face.

"What do _you_ want?" she said, looking the other direction.

"I've been looking all over for you! Mizuki-sensei said I needed to find you! I tried looking at your house but your mom and dad said they didn't know who 'Yuuki' was and I was all like 'Your daughter? Miyabaii Yuu-"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know. I think they were drunk or something."

"No, not that, you idiot! Why did Mizuki-sensei send you to find me?"

"Iduno, he just said I needed to find you and bring you to him. He says he's got some big plan that can make you and me the greatest shinobi ever!"

Yuuki pondered the thought for a second. "The greatest shinobi ever!" sounded like a worthy title.

"So will you do it Yuuki? He says he won't train me unless you come, too!" Naruto sent pleading eyes in her direction.

"Hm…." She thought. "Okay, let's go." She helped Naruto up and they were off in seconds in search of Mizuki.


End file.
